


In Control

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bossy Bottom Michael, Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, Dom Michael, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned collaring, Objectification, Omega Michael, Possessive Michael, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sub Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael was no one's meek, submissive Omega. He was in control and his little brother Castiel was going to follow every single one of his orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> And since I couldn't quite fit it into the actual fic here are their ages for anyone's reference.
> 
> Castiel: 18yrs  
> Michael: 24yrs

Michael grinned at Castiel’s flushed cheeks and darkened blue eyes. “I can tell you want to touch me.” He leaned forward to press Castiel further back into the seat. The action earned a groan when Castiel’s bound hands were trapped between his body and the seat. “But I’m in charge little brother. You’re going to take what I give you and like it.” Lazily Michael sucked a mark into the skin of Castiel’s neck, grinning at how his _Alpha_ brother’s neck was offered up to him in a show of _submission_.

He nipped at Castiel’s neck and licked over the pulse point, Omega gold threaded eyes gleaming with satisfaction, as a choked whimper reached his ears.

Carefully Michael reached back to grip Castiel’s thick cock and guided it against his already stretched, slick wet hole. The feeling of it starting to sink inside, the fat head pushing past the ring of tight muscle, had him groaning in pleasure and his eyes hooding at the delicious sensation. “Who would have guessed you’d have such a thick cock, Cas. That my little brother would be an Alpha of all things.” He clenched down and delighted in Castiel’s moan as his little brother tried to buck up into him but the position Michael had placed him in prevented much movement on Castiel’s part. “But your cock belongs to  _me_  and your knot is  _mine_.” Michael felt a rush of power at having so thoroughly bound up an Alpha to use as a living dildo because that’s what his pretty little brother was right now.

A warm, thick and long living dildo that he was going to fuck himself on until that fat knot locked in his hole.

He watched Castiel’s expression as he slammed himself down and took every single inch of Castiel inside his ass. A pleased sigh escaped and he twisted his hips down, grinding down on Castiel, with hooded eyes and parted lips. It felt better than he’d imagined and Michael relished the absolute control he had over an _Alpha_.

“Fuck…you’re so pretty all flushed like this. Bet you love having your cock buried in an Omega’s dripping wet cunt, don’t you?” He stroked at Castiel’s cheeks before moving his hand up to knot in Castiel’s dark hair to force Castiel to offer his neck once more. The action earned him a low growl and the Alpha under the surface of Castiel’s expression had Michael practically purring with satisfaction at his domination. Michael was in charge and Castiel, Alpha or not, would not be allowed to forget that. “There it is.” He yanked Castiel forward for a rough kiss and clenched down while rolling his hips.

Michael pulled back from his younger brother’s lips and fastened his lips down on Castiel’s neck, sucking on the skin to leave another mark, as he slowly continued to roll his hips. He knew his Heat was coming, could feel it under his skin and it was urging him to get the Alpha under him caught inside his ass. Michael moaned at the feeling of being stretched wide open, the perfect feeling of having his ass stuffed with a big Alpha cock and started to move his hips quicker.

He wanted to be full and warm as he milked Castiel’s knot for every single drop. He wanted to ride Castiel until his little brother was begging and whining and shaking under him because Michael was in control. It didn’t matter that he was an Omega and Castiel an Alpha. Michael would _always_ be in control and Castiel would submit to him. It would _never_ be the other way around.

“Mine.” He bit at Castiel and moved back to start actively fucking himself down on Castiel’s cock. It felt perfect inside him and he moaned in appreciation at the full feeling. Occasionally he’d angle to nail his prostate but Michael mostly savored the glide of Castiel moving through his slick and how his sensitive rim twitched with each roll of his hips as his body anticipated being full of a knot.

“Michael _please_ stop teasing.” Castiel tried bucking up but Michael bit down hard against his neck and gave his own growl. His fingers knotted harshly in Castiel’s thick hair and his teeth dug in harsher until Castiel went limp under him. Michael gave it a few minutes, exerting his dominance, before letting Castiel go and leaning back to look at his face.

“Be a good little Alpha.” He breathed and looked at Castiel’s yes, challenging the Alpha until Castiel’s eyes looked down and away. Michael’s motions reduced until it was agonizingly slow, bouncing with less urgency, on Castiel and dragging out the Alpha’s pleasurable torture until Castiel was whimpering and begging him. “I’ll give you what you want when I’m done. Your cock is for my use and how I see fit, _Alpha_.”

He kept alternating his pace and pausing when he could feel Castiel’s knot building up. “Please please please.” Castiel struggled against his bonds but Michael kept his own pace. He moaned and gasping as he worked his legs, bouncing up and down on Castiel, before screwing himself down. “Please Micheal please I can’t—”

Michael started grinding himself down until Castiel knot pushed inside and caught. He whimpered lowly at the full feeling when it expanded inside him and his body shuddered as his orgasm slammed into him. His release hit Castiel’s heaving chest while Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he started to come shooting his load.

Warmth flooded Michael’s ass in thick, hot ropes and he kept grinding himself down, relishing the pleasure that each brush of Castiel’s knot against his prostate had racing up his spine. “Good little Alpha.” He leaned forward, still clenching down and milking Castiel for every single drop, so he could drop a soft kiss to Castiel’s mouth. “You’re such a good little _toy_.”

Michael kept lazily moving his hips and sighing as he placed open mouthed kisses along Castiel’s neck while his other hand had his fingers knotted in Castiel’s wild hair.

“This is my knot, Alpha.” He nipped at the underside of Castiel’s jaw and rocked back down into Castiel’s knot as his body locked down tightly on Castiel’s knot. “No one else gets to ride you unless I give you permission. This cock and knot are mine to control. If you want to get off or find release you’ll ask my permission. Is that clear, little Alpha?”

Castiel was whimpering and shaking under him as Michael lazily rocked his hips in short motions, still squeezing viciously down on Castiel’s knot, until he finally seemed able to answer. “Yes, Michael.” His tone was wrecked and Michael hummed with satisfaction. This was how _all Alphas_ should be.

They stayed like that, Michael marking Castiel up and making sure to constantly tease him, until Castiel’s knot went down.

“Now I’m going to pull you up, remove those restraints and I want you to show me what you were imagining doing to me.” He grinned and kissed Castiel’s head, “I want you to fuck me hard into the mattress. Understand?” he asked and watched Castiel shakily nod. “If I tell you to stop or to do something else you _will_ obey, right?” another shaky nod and a low whine in Castiel’s throat answered him.

Slowly he pulled himself up and sighed at the feeling of slick and come leaking from him. The second he had freed Castiel the Alpha was in his space and scenting him, nuzzling against his neck and pressing close.

“Come on, _little_ _Alpha_. Show me.” Castiel backed them up to the bed and Michael ended up on his back, legs over the edge, as Castiel pushed himself back inside his sloppy hole. “Fuck me hard, Cas. Make me  _scream_.” The challenging tone had Castiel growing and his eyes glowed with his Alpha. Michael could see the tightly leased control in Castiel’s eyes wavering.

Castiel bottomed out with a growl and started up a quick, hard rhythm that was nailing Michael’s prostate. He moaned and reached up to yank Castiel forward for another kiss. Always in control, never giving it up, as Michael ordered Castiel’s pace.

“Deeper. Harder. Fuck me like an Alpha.” He breathed it against Castiel’s lips and the resulting response had his mouth dropping open. “Show me you actually know what to do with that cock of yours.”

Michael was beyond thankful for the Alpha’s stamina and the incredible recovery time. The bed was groaning under the force of Castiel’s thrusts and he was sure someone had to hear them because his moans were not quiet. He gave himself over to pleasure and kept egging Castiel on until the Alpha knotted him again. Once more his hole was stretched wide open, the knot pushing against his inner walls and spreading him open, as Castiel’s release started to pump into him.

His ass clamped down around Castiel’s knot and Michael came across his stomach with a silent cry. He hooked his legs around Castiel to draw him closer, “Come here.” He shoved his face against Castiel’s neck and bit down, worrying the skin with his teeth, before pulling away to stare in satisfaction at another mark on Castiel’s tan skin. Castiel would wear _his_ mark and Michael fully intended to purchase a collar that showed everyone exactly _who_ this Alpha belonged to; there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind who was in charge and who followed orders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for all of those who wanted to see more Michael/Cas (which I was surprised was such a popular pairing in that poll).
> 
> Who liked seeing the Omega in control? It isn't very often but honestly I can't see Michael being anything less than in complete control of the situation regardless of him being an Omega.
> 
>  


End file.
